


Just The Two Of Us  (or not)

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: For a couple of men John and Temp take Valentine's Day very seriously.(Or - The Best Laid Plans)A bit of Valentine's fluff. In response to a Valentine's Day challenge.





	

Face woke to the feeling he was being watched. He startled as he opened his eyes to another pair a mere foot away peering at him. Hannibal chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Morning," Face said half way through a yawn.

"Morning, Babe." Hannibal petted his young lover along the side of his head.

"How long you been up?"

"Few minutes."

"You been staring at me the whole time? Ya know it's rude to stare," Face barely pronounced halfway through another yawn with a stretch thrown in.

Hannibal quietly chuckled again. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

A smile crept across the younger man's face. "It's Valentine's, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Hannibal leaned in for a kiss.

Hannibal had arranged for himself and his boys to have the week off. They had been back in the states going into their third week. Not only had he wanted this time off to be with Face, he also knew BA and Murdock could use a break. Their last rotation to the desert had been a grueling one.

Murdock damaged an Achilles, relegating him to crutches and painkillers. BA's stress levels were high, which isn't good for anyone. And Face? Face just looked so tired. Hannibal sighed with relief as the plane lifted off leaving Kuwait. The first week back involved all the usual life reclamations of returning to the states and the second was devoted to getting situated in their stateside assignments. But this week was for relaxation.

For a couple of men, Hannibal and Face took Valentine's Day very seriously. They had developed rituals and habits for the occasion. Each anticipated a day of extra affection and care. Things they didn't always have time or opportunity for.

It was their way to start the day off with a bang, or put a little more crudely, banging. There would be a special breakfast. It depended on the mood or locale whether that involved brunch reservations; a meal prepared at home; or when in the desert, bagels and cream cheese sitting crossed leg on Hannibal's bed. They took extra efforts for each other through the day until sharing an early dinner. Exiting a restaurant or the mess before the dinner rush, they would have more time together in the evening. The day was rounded out by another roll to send them off to sleep.

"Be right back."

Face watched as Hannibal headed to the bathroom. As he listened to the sounds of Hannibal's morning routine muffled through the bathroom door he reached in the nightstand drawer for the lube that lived in the very back. Settling back down he was looking out the window as Hannibal returned.

"Your turn."

Face just smiled at him before lifted himself from bed and padded to the bath. While brushing his teeth he thought he heard Hannibal's cell sing out Rock the Casbah, the dedicated ringtone for General Henning. He wasn't surprised upon exiting the bath to see Hannibal with the phone to his ear standing at their closet with the door open.

Disappointment seeped through Face when Hannibal looked to him and rolled his eyes. Turning away again the Colonel reached for an ACU. He was being called into work.

Coming up behind Face where he stood at the kitchen counter, Hannibal pressed a kiss to his neck. Caught unawares having not heard him approach over the coffee grinder, Face smiled.

"Two hours. Tops. I promise."

"Wanna wait for coffee."

"Sooner I go, sooner I get back. I'll stop on the way."

"Valentine's is starting out with a bit of a whimper," Face sighed.

Hannibal was halfway to the garage door. "Want me to pick up some roses for you?" He laughed when he was hit in the back of the head with a balled up dish towel.

He laughed harder when he heard behind him, "I want chocolates!"

Face was smiling to himself as he pulled a mug from the cabinet.

 

As promised, Hannibal returned two hours later.

Hearing rustling in the pantry adjoining the kitchen he called out, "Hey, Babe? Ready to pick up where we left off? Valentine's Day is just getting started." As he set his briefcase on the table he saw an unfamiliar Mac laptop sitting open there.

Murdock popped out from around the corner of the pantry. "I don't know what you have in mind, Boss. But I guess if Face doesn't object, I'm game."

"If Face doesn't object to what?" It was the man himself coming in from the living room door to stand beside the Colonel.

"Hannibal was propositioning me," Murdock clarified.

Face opened his mouth to question further then thought he probably didn't want to know. He just shook his head. Setting down the CD he had been holding, he reached to stroke Hannibal's back. "I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Hannibal smiled at him. "This your laptop, Murdock?"

"Yeah, Face is partitioning it for me."

"Do I need to know what that means?" Hannibal asked Face who was now sitting in front of the Mac typing.

"No." He slid his finger around the touchpad and muttered to himself. Then again speaking to the Colonel, "I shouldn't be too much longer. Why don't you go up and change?"

Coming back downstairs he could hear Face swearing in the kitchen. Apparently things weren't going well.

Three and a half hours later Face and Murdock were back from visiting The Genius Bar at the local Apple Store. Hannibal wandered into the kitchen. "How's it going in here?"

Murdock looked up at the Colonel saying, "I'm starving. What are we doing for lunch?"

"Face?" Hannibal was hoping he would send the pilot on his way.

Instead Face absently replied, "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Hannibal could feel his shoulders droop. He found his phone in the living room and pressed the speed dial for Archie's Pizza. Placing the order while he collected his car keys he saw Face was back on the phone, presumably with Apple. He was explaining they could only get through a certain step to setup the partition, but never be able to complete it.

"I'm just going to go pick up the pizza," but neither man at the table was listening to him.

 

Going on two in the afternoon found Face taking full advantage of his position. Murdock was gone and Hannibal was on his back on the sofa. Face lay atop him doing all sorts of wonderful things to his neck and ear. Moving in to capture each other's lips they heard the doorbell.

As Face lifted, Hannibal wrapped his arms around, "We're not home," he growled low.

Face chuckled as Hannibal hauled him down to do some wonderful things of his own on Face's neck and the doorbell rang again. For insurance purposes only, Hannibal tightened his grip bringing a full on laugh from his young man.

In his best Elmer Fudd, Hannibal whispered, "Be vawy vawy qwyet."

Face laughed quietly and moved back down. Just as his hand was exploring along Hannibal's hip they heard it. Someone was tapping on the living room window.

Hannibal was grumbling as he tried to get out from under Face, "Who the hell is that?"

Face lifted to take peek, "Stay down. It's Mrs. Larson." He stood and waved at the woman looking in their window.

Face opened the front door to their widowed neighbor, "Mrs. Larson, what can I do for you?"

"I saw you on the couch. I hope I didn't wake you, Templeton."

"No. No. Not at all." He glanced to his right. Hannibal was up off the couch. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to ask if you happened to have seen Winslow. You see he managed to get out of the back gate and I don't know where he's gone off to."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him."

Hannibal stepped up behind him, "Mrs. Larson."

"Winslow's gone missing," Face informed.

"If you or Templeton see him, would you please let me know?"

"Absolutely. We'll keep an eye out for him."

"If we see him come this way we'll get ahold of him and call," Face smiled at her.

"Thank you, gentleman."

The two men watched as the elderly woman made her way down their front walk. She had been a widow when Hannibal had bought the house many years before. A familiar member of the neighborhood she always had a dog. With their passing, each new pooch was progressively smaller. Hannibal remembered her many years before with a wirey Irish Wolfhound named Angus. Her current companion was Winslow, a Corgi.

In another time Mrs. Larson would have been a blue-haired lady. But now her shocking white, soft curls were even whiter than Hannibal's own silver. She was the ubiquitous "fixture" in their little neighborhood. She never forgot a kindness or a smile. Often offering repayment in homemade cookies.

Hannibal closed the door and turned to see Face detouring to the sliding doors leading to their deck and backyard.

"Is he out there?"

"No." He turned to look Hannibal in the eye, "John?"

"I'll take South, you take North?"

"Grab your phone," Face said picking his up off the coffee table. He was out the front door before Hannibal had returned from the bedroom with his own phone.

 

Hannibal had only gone four houses down before he saw a splash of white fur amongst the shrubs of a house. Squatted by the back of the plantings he called the dog hoping he would come out and there would be a quick and happy ending. He would then be able to return to that gorgeous man, and doing what he wanted to him.

No such luck. The little guy with the big brown eyes whimpered but didn't budge. Hannibal wasn't able to convince the dog to come out. He knew Winslow had always favored Face. His man always had a pat on the head and sometimes even a treat for the little dog. Hannibal pulled out his cell and called.

Within a couple of minutes Face was running up the walk and was on his hands and knees in no time, sight fixed on the cowering dog.

"He wouldn't come for me."

"He likes me, I can get him out. ... Come boy. Come on."

"He loves you. You spoil him," Hannibal said looking at the dog across Face's back.

"Don't knock it. I spoil you and you cum for me too."

Hannibal laughed thinking he couldn't argue with that.

Still on his hands and knees Face dropped down in front, butt up in the air in a doggy play bow. "Come on Winslow. Come ear, buddy." He patted the ground.

The Corgi struggled to stand and clearly wanted to get to the familiar face and scent. He hopped three-legged forward.

"I think he's hurt. He's on three legs." Face encourage the dog closer.

Now out of his hiding place, Face petted the dog. When his hand got too close to his hips he growled and half-heartedly snapped at the hand. "It's okay little guy. We're going to take you back to your mom," Face soothed.

Face could see one of his hind legs was at the wrong angle and there appeared to be grease smudges in his coat. "I think he's been hit by a car." Face was taking off a shoe and sock.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't wanna get bit." Face was carefully petting the dog's head before swiftly tying its snout closed with his sock. The dog tried to squirm away, but Face grabbed him by the scruff. "Hold him back here."

Hannibal came around and grabbed the fold of skin along the dog's neck. Face tied his shoelace around Winslow's mouth and secured it behind his ears. It was a perfect make shift muzzle.

"Okay. Let go and I'll carry him."

Hannibal let go just as Face scooped the dog up in his arms. "He's heavier than he looks."

"How did you learn to do that?" Hannibal was impressed.

"Gonna quit laughing at me for watching Animal Planet?"

Now Face had ahold of the whimpering dog they both saw he had a hunk of his coat missing. Where the fur should have been instead there was road rash.

"Let's get back to the house." Hannibal was already standing, looking in one direction then the other, hoping to see Mrs. Larson.

Face carried the dog home then straight through the house to the garage. Placing him carefully in the backseat, he went around the back and climbed in on the other side to sit beside the injured animal.

Backing out of the garage and driveway Hannibal said, "We'll go around the block once to see if we can find her."

"Mrs. Larson," Hannibal called out the window as he pulled along the curb.

Face got out of the back holding the door open for her, "We have him, but he's injured. We're driving you to the vet."

 

Winslow's leg was set, pinned and in a cast; he and Mrs. Larson were assisted back into their home; and there was a promise of dozens of cookies for their home here and an endless supply while they were overseas. Driving the few doors from the Larson home back to their own Face's phone fired up with the theme to Rocky, BA's ringtone.

Before Hannibal could say, "Don't answer it," Face had the device to his ear. "Hey BA! What's up?" He listened for a few seconds and said, "We were just heading home. We actually just pulled in the driveway. Just a second."

Hannibal had pulled into the driveway, but hadn't opened the garage door. Looking out the side window he rested his right wrist on top of the steering wheel and was pinching his lower lip with the index finger and thumb of his left hand. He pretty much knew what was coming.

"He needs a ride," Face informed.

"Where's Murdock?"

"With him. Besides he can't drive in his condition. Not to mention the painkillers he's on."

Hannibal sighed and moved the gearshift to R.

"We're on our way, BA."

"Where to?"

"Said they're outside the entrance to the skate park across from Golden Ball Park."

With BA's van towed and the four men in Hannibal's ride, BA insisted he buy everyone dinner. Hannibal and Face tried their best to beg off, but BA was having none of it. He didn't take any, not even the most obvious, hints Hannibal wanted Face all to himself.

Over dinner they talked about the events of the day. Murdock expounded about the time Face took to get his laptop up and running both Mac and Windows software, gushing over his generosity. Hannibal and Face told of Winslow's misfortune and holding Mrs. Larson's hand while the little dog was being patched up.

"I would of thought you two would want to spend the day alone, it being Valentine's Day and all," BA wasn't looking at them. He was trying to make eye contact with the waitress to pay the check.

Hannibal started, "Actually, we..." and stopped. Face had kicked him under the table to shut him up. Hannibal narrowed his eyes thinking he would get him for that.

"Actually, we didn't have anything planned," Face completed for him. He gave Hannibal a sidelong glance. Scolding him to be nice.

"That's what I like about you guys. Here it is Valentine's Day and instead of keeping it all to yourselves, you spent the day spreading your love around like peanut butter all over a slice of white bread." Murdock had taken his latest painkiller just before dinner and was a bit loopy.

"That has got to be the most disgustingly gushy thing anyone has ever said about me," Face imparted in mock horror.

"Oh come on, Facey. I bet Hannibal has whispered sweeter nothings than that to you."

"Alright. Let's go." The conversation was drifting into parts BA wanted absolutely no information on.

Hannibal was laughing, "Want me to tell ya some of them?" knowing perfectly well the whole idea made BA's skin crawl and embarrassed the hell out of Face.

"No!" yelled Face and BA together.

 

Dropping the guys off at the base, they were on their way home. Alone. Finally. Face dropped his head back on the headrest looking beyond the headlights into the dark and lamented, "Pizza for lunch, Mexican for dinner, never did workout or run today. I'm as motivated as a garden slug."

Hannibal spared him a glance and smiled. He knew exactly what Face meant. He felt the same way. It had been a long day. He thought there was no doubt as soon as Face hit the sheets he would be out cold. It would be best to start over the next day. After Face was asleep he would sneak back downstairs, to the garage and dig the box of chocolates out from their hiding place under the driver's seat. The question then was, where he should leave them for Temp to find in the morning.

 

He reached across to take a hand. Giving it a squeeze he said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."

Face raised their joined hands to his mouth, placing a kiss on John's fingers.

"You too, Beau."


End file.
